ATRÉVETE
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños. Un juego. Un malentendido. Un noche de ensueño.  Quien se hubiera imaginado que ambos se iban a enamorar a primera vista?   Mal summary, pero leed, xfi.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Todos son humanos.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

- Puede alguien abrir la puerta? – grité, saliendo del cuarto de baño, desnuda. Nadie respondió. – Abrid, por favor! – grité de nuevo, ya que seguían llamando al timbre con insistencia. Solo una persona de las que yo conocía llamaba así.

Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior negro, una minifalda y una falda larga por encima. Salí corriendo de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando estuve a menos de un metro de la puerta, mi padre salió corriendo de la cocina y me impidió abrir la puerta.

- Que haces?

- No pretenderás abrir la puerta así?

- Así como? – pregunté sin entenderle.

- Por muy amigas que seáis, creo que deberías taparte un poco.

- No se a que te refieres. – dije cada vez más confundida.

Fui hacia uno de los espejos que decoraban el salón, y cuando vi mi reflejo, entendí a la perfección las palabras de mi padre. No llevaba camiseta e iba con mi sujetador de encaje.

- Abre y dile que suba. – dije echando a correr escaleras arriba, tapándome los pechos con las manos.

Oí como mi padre hablaba con mi amiga Kate mientras yo me ponía un top ajustado con escote palabra de honor y encima una camiseta de tirantes. Cuando me di la vuelta, lista para ir en busca de mi amiga, encontré a Kate en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- No vas demasiado tapada? – dijo con esa sonrisa que solo ponía cuando iba a hacer algo malo, aunque en el buen sentido.

- Y mi padre? – susurré.

- Se ha metido en la cocina.

Cogí los bajos de mi falda, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y la subí hasta la cintura, mostrándole la minifalda que llevaba debajo, que apenas me cubría el trasero. Kate levantó su falda y me enseñó unos shorts, que más que unos pantalones parecían unas bragas.

- Esta noche vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños a lo grande. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Kate era una chica muy lanzada, pero yo apenas hablaba con nadie. Empezaba a darme miedo tanta sonrisita.

- Me das miedo.

- No digas tonterías, Nessie. – dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. – vamos a ir a mi casa, con Mike, Tanya, Paul, Seth y un amigo suyo que está de visita. Estaremos los de siempre.

- Ah, bueno. – dije un poco más tranquila. Cogí mi bolso, que tenía colgado de la maneta de la puerta, y salimos de mi dormitorio.

- Hoy cumples veinte años. Es hora de que aprendas a disfrutar.

Me despedí de mis padre, que estaban en la cocina haciendo la cena, y fuimos hacia el coche de Kate, que estaba en el camino que daba a mi casa. Kate vivía a menos de media hora a pie de mi casa, pero si ella no cogía el coche, no era feliz.

Aparcamos frente al edifico en el que vivía con su prima Tanya, y me fijé en que estaban todas las luces encendidas, aunque al segundo, se apagaron todas. Me di la vuelta a tiempo de ver como Kate guardaba su móvil.

- Si ya me has dicho quien hay, porque haces que se escondan? – dije cuando entramos en el ascensor.

Me respondió con una sonrisa, las dos empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y nos quedamos con nuestra ropa de fiesta. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando estaba guardando la falda y la camiseta en mi bolso.

Kate abrió la puerta de su apartamento y, después de empujarme para que yo entrara primera, las luces se encendieron y un gran FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS casi me revienta los tímpanos. Todos mis amigos vinieron a abrazarme y besarme las mejillas, y el chico que no conocía también me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Había una gran mesa en el centro del salón, repleta de comida y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, los chicos empezaron a comer.

- Como va? Que te parece Jacob? – dijo Tanya.

- Quien? – pregunté al no conocer ese nombre.

- El morenazo cachas. – dijo Kate. Ambas miraban al desconocido.

Cuando había venido a felicitarme, no me había fijado, pero en ese momento podía ver lo bueno que estaba.

- Es guapo. – me limité a decir, aunque lo que estaba pensando era otra cosa. "Empiezo a tener mucho calor." – deberíamos ir a comer algo, antes de que los chicos se lo coman todo.

- Dejad algo para nosotras. – dijo Tanya yendo hacia la mesa.

Ninguna dijimos nada más respecto al tal Jacob, aunque yo no podía dejar de mirarle, y no precisamente a la cara.

- Hey, Ness, jugamos? – dijo Kate, sacándome de mi estado de embobamiento.

- Jugar? A qué?

- Nessie, cuantos juegos tengo yo? – "otra vez esa sonrisita. Lo sabia!"

- No se, Kate…

- Todos vamos a jugar. No vas a ser tu la excepción, cumpleañera.

- Yo… - miré a los demás, que ya estaban sentándose en el suelo, alrededor del juego de mesa. – Bueno, venga. – me rendí, logrando que la sonrisa de mi amiga se ensanchara.

Me senté en el suelo, entre Kate y el tal Jacob. Kate fue la primera en tirar el dado.

- En este juego hay tres opciones, básicamente. – empezó a decir Kate. – Beso: hay que darle un pico a alguien. Prenda: hay que quitarse una prenda de ropa. Esclavo: hay que hacer algo que elija otro miembro del grupo.

A Kate le tocó beso y me lo dio a mí. A mi me toco prenda y me quité los zapatos, pero cuando le tocó a Jacob… Kate y sus diabólicas ideas actuaron.

- Elije quien debe elegir tu prueba. – dijo.

- Mmm… - Jacob, a pesar de su oscura piel, se le veía sonrojado. – Tu misma.

- De acuerdo. Vas a cubrirte los ojos y una de nosotras recorrerá tu cuerpo con lo que ella quiera; manos, labios, lengua… ya me entiendes. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Jacob no dijo nada, pero se le veía nervioso. Se puso de pie y, cuando su piel rozó la mía, sentí un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Quien será la afortunada? – canturreó Kate mientras escribía nuestros nombres en unos papeles. Metió los tres papelitos en un cuenco y sacó uno de ellos. – Yo! – susurró, enseñándonos el papel con su nombre.

Reconozco que no me gustó nada ver como Kate le ponía las manos encima a Jacob. Y tuvo suerte de que solo utilizó las manos.

Tuve suerte y esa noche solo me tocó dar besos, a todos menos a Jacob. "Menos mal, porque si me hubiera tocado darle un beso, nadie hubiera logrado despegar mis labios de los suyos."

- Bueno, no ha ido tan mal. – dijo Kate, que cuando terminó el juego iba en ropa interior, como todos, excepto Jacob y yo, que solo íbamos sin zapatos. – Son las cuatro. Nos vamos a dormir?

- Y donde vamos a dormir todos? – dijo Paul, que había empezado a pasearse por el salón en calzoncillos.

- Repartíos como queráis. Hay cuatro camas. – dijo Tanya.

Yo me fui directamente al cuarto de baño. No sabía que los demás se iban a quedar a dormir y no me había llevado en pijama.

- Nessie, ocurre algo? – dijo Paul entrando en el cuarto de baño.

- No. – mentí.

- Kate me ha dicho que te trajera esto. – dijo dándome uno de los diminutos pijamas de mi amiga.

- Gracias.

- Oye, esta noche duermes conmigo, no? – me quedé sorprendida ante su pregunta, y Paul se dio cuenta de ello. – Kate planea dormir con Jacob.

- Ya… dormir… - murmuré.

En otra ocasión, me hubiera hecho gracia la situación, pero no pude evitar odiar a Kate por querer tirarse a Jacob.

- Me doy una ducha rápida y voy a la cama. – dije encendiendo el agua caliente de la ducha.

- Estaré en la habitación grande. – dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Me quité toda la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Podía oír como Kate y Tanya hablaban sobre Jacob. Tuve que poner el agua fría al sentir que mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse. "Pero que es lo que me pasa? Nunca antes un chico había provocado esto en mí."

Salí de la ducha, me puse el pijama, cogí mi ropa y fui hacia la habitación grande. Paul estaba tumbado en la cama, con un pantalón corto de pijama. Cuando me tumbé a su lado, apagó la luz.

- En que habitación está Kate? – susurré.

- En la de al lado. – dijo también en un susurro, señalando la pared. - Si ocurre algo, lo oiremos.

- Que bien. – dije sarcásticamente. – Sabes? no tengo sueño. Me voy al balcón a tomar un poco el aire. – dije levantándome de la cama.

- Que te ocurre?

- Nada. Es que no me apetece oír como se lo montan.

- Pero…

- Duerme tranquilo, Paul. Volveré en un rato.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, cogí una manta que había encima del sofá, me cubrí con ella y salí al balcón, donde había un par de sillas. Me senté en una de ellas y clavé la vista en el cielo. Esa noche se veían muy bien las estrellas.

Cerré los ojos, intentando no oír los jadeos y gemidos que venían de una de las habitaciones, pero me fue imposible. Cada vez eran más fuertes. Sentí en mi interior un malestar que nunca había sentido. Tenía el estómago revuelto, el corazón me dolía, y sentía una ligera presión en la garganta.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo una dulce voz a mi lado.

Me sequé las lágrimas que empapaban mi rostro y me tapé más con la manta.

- Se puede? – dijo señalando la otra silla que había en el balcón.

- Claro, porque no?

- No podías dormir? – dijo. Negué con la cabeza. – Yo tampoco.

- Ese era el plan, no? – no pude evitar decir.

- No el mío.

- Yo… lo siento. Jacob… yo… no quería insinuar nada. – dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

- No te preocupes. Tienes razón. – dijo mirando al cielo. – Kate me lo propuso, pero a mi no me apetecía.

"Un chico al que no le apetece tener sexo? Este tío no es humano."

- Pero he oído como…

- Yo también le he oído. No se quienes eran. Bueno, supongo que Tanya, pero no se con quien. – dijo sonriendo.

- Tienes frío. – dije al ver que empezaba a frotarse los brazos. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Muy corto.

- Solo un poco.

Acerqué mi silla a la suya, pasé la manta por encima de sus hombros y nos tapamos los dos. Se brazo rozaba el mío, lo que provocó en mí otro escalofrío. Sonreí al tenerle a mi lado, y al pensar que había rechazado a Kate.

- Hoy el cielo está muy bonito. – dijo.

Sentí su mano rozar mi pierna hasta ponerse sobre mi muslo. Me quedé helada y no supe como reaccionar. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y bajé mi mano hasta la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Me alegro de que rechazaras a Kate. – dije en voz baja, pensando en voz alta.

Miré a Jacob de reojo y le vi sonreír.

- Que te ocurría? – dijo hablando también en voz baja. – Cuando vine, estabas llorando. Me preocupé.

- Nada. Paranoias mías.

- Creíste que era yo el que estaba con Kate, verdad?

- Si. – admití en un susurro.

- Pero no lo estaba.

- No.

- Estoy aquí, contigo. – dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara. – Prefiero esto a una noche de sexo con Kate.

- Prefieres estar en un balcón pasando frío?

- Prefiero estar contigo. El lugar no me importa.

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Ese chico estaba consiguiendo que me gustara cada vez más. Hablaba con una dulzura y un tacto que me tenía embobada.

- No tienes sueño?

- No. – reconocí, aunque era obvio. Estaba bostezando.

- Yo también. – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo.

- El sofá se ve cómodo. – dije con una osadía nada propia de mí.

- Estupendo.

Nos levantamos de las sillas, aun cogidos de la mano, y entramos en el salón. Quitamos los cojines del respaldo del sofá, Jacob se tumbó en el sofá y abrió sus brazos, indicándome que me tumbara con él, lo que hice al momento. Me tumbé de cara a él, abrazándole por la cintura, mirándonos ambos a los ojos. En ningún momento se propasó. Simplemente nos miramos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.

- Que zorra!

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Kate en la puerta del comedor. Sonreía. Miré hacia mi lado y me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el sofá.

- Qué? Lo has hecho?

- Hacer el qué?

- Nessie, no te hagas la tonta. – se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. – Te lo has tirado?

- A quien?

- A Jacob.

- Pero que dices? – exclamé sentándome de golpe. – No!

- Pero porque no? Habéis dormido juntos. Os he visto abrazados. Además, me desnudé para él y me rechazó.

- Realmente querías tirártelo.

- Claro que si, pero quien le gustas eres tú. – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros. – no lo eches a perder.

- Vale. – dije, avergonzada.

- Voy a ducharme.

- Bien.

- Luego te llevaré a casa.

- Voy a vestirme. – me levanté del sofá y fui a buscar mi bolso, donde tenía toda mi ropa.

Al parecer, todos los chicos se habían marchado. En cuanto estuve vestida, con mi falda larga y mi camiseta, volví al salón y empecé a recoger los cojines del suelo y los puse en el sofá. Debajo del cojín que había utilizado como almohada, vi unos papeles. Cuando levanté el cojín, vi una hoja y una rosa de papel al lado. Me dejé caer en el sofá, con la rosa en una mano y la hoja en la otra. Dejé la rosa en mi regazo y leí lo que había escrito en él.

_Querida Renesmee, lamento haberme marchado sin despedirme. La noche de ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, porque no creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti. Me duele el corazón al alejarme de ti. Si te apetece, puedes llamarme. Mi número es el siguiente._

Cogí mi móvil y guardé su número en la memoria del teléfono. Volví a mirar la carta y leí las tres últimas palabras con una sonrisa en mis labios.

_Siempre tuyo. Jacob._

- Porque lloras? – dijo Tanya, apareciendo a mi lado.

No dije nada. Simplemente le enseñé la carta. Se dejó caer a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Me parece increíble que haya chicos que aun hablen así.

- Y a mí.

- Venga, llámale ahora mismo. Te dejo a solas.

Tanya se fue a su dormitorio y apreté el botón de llamada. Jacob respondió al momento. Cuando oí su voz, sonreí de nuevo. Mi estómago volvía a estar como revuelto, el corazón me latía descontroladamente y mi cuerpo volvía a temblar. "Te quiero."

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Realmente, ese juego existe, aunque aquí lo he suavizado un poco. El real es un poco más… erótico. Je je je. Amiga, tú ya sabes a que me refiero.**

**Bueno, como decía, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión al respecto. Si, ya sabéis, dándole al botoncito de abajo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
